At the end of forever
by TheBlossomingRose0731
Summary: Sasuke was a poor boy living in a small town with his foster father. He works hard in school, college and at the fields near his town. Then he met a beautiful rich girl name Sakura Haruno in college. Will they fall in love and last forever? Itachi doesn't live with Sasuke anymore since he became bad. Sasuke doesn't know the real reason why. Will Itachi and Sasuke reunite?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm struggling through life right now. There are so many things that happen to me from the past. Life is what you make it. Time after time I am stuck with disadvantages and struggles, but it gets better once you don't think about it. It is impossible to bring people who you loved back into your life. Also it's impossible to put an end to all the tragedies around the world.

When I was little I lived happy with my family and was a very happy boy. I remember how my family and I lived in a beautiful house with cherryblossom landscapes. I remember the day when my mother, my father, and my brother Itachi when he was fourteen sat down together outside at the beach and look at the sunset. My parents took my brother and me to a carnival every weekend. Also I remember the day that Itachi and I used to play outside at the playground, tag each other, and talk to each other. There were a lot of other good memories of my family when I was seven.

Then my life was torn up into when something changed like a hurricane just blow up my life. My brother Itachi killed my family because Madara our crazy grandfather who loves Itachi and hates me order him to do so, now my brother became bad and he is working with him along with his friends. I didn't know why he did it but he got crazy. When he shot everyone that is part of our family members and burned the house down, I was traumatized. He took away the money we used to have and now I became poor. At least my stuff wasn't all burnt but one of my stuff animals was burnt. I went to the homeless center because I don't have a house to live anymore. Few days later, I was adopted by my foster father who treated me kindly and he acts like a good father to me.

Right now, I'm 17 years old. My foster father and I lived in a small town and we work on the fields but we don't have enough money to buy any valuable things. I go to a private all boys' high school, I was smart and higher class there and I have a lot of friends there. I was always planned of going to a good college after I graduate and afford a new car if I have enough money. Also I want to find a girl for my love that is kind, rich and wealthy. This is how my life is so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you readers, I just wanted to let you know that ratings may change in this story because there might be graphic violence in it. Also I'm not trying to spoil you guys but I made Sasuke nice to everyone in this story. And again not to spoil you guys but it is a SasuSaku story because Sasuke might find his true love name Sakura but it can be more of Sasuke and Itachi brotherly relationship story because Itachi used to love him but now he made Sasuke life a living hell when Sasuke's little. Oh I made up Sasuke's foster father name just to let you know and he's not there in the Actual Naruto.**

**All characters from Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!**

The sky is bright and alive at morning time. I went outside and work at the fields which are closer to my house. I've been working on the neighborhood fields ever since I was little and I got used to it. I get paid minimum wage for growing our vegetables. And I enjoy it!

My foster father name Tadao Masayuki went outside and come to join me on working in the fields. Man I hope those corns, tomatoes and other fruits and veggies starts growing bigger and fresher. "Sasuke, you've have been a hard worker I mean look at all the little veggies it's almost growing I can't wait to eat some of them." He tapped my shoulder and smiles.

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks father Tadao, I know I can't wait for them to grow." I looked below at them and they look fresh to me. "I enjoy doing this father and it really helps us budget our money to buy food, so we will save money for my car and college."

"You're a smart kid Sasuke and you have few more days until your graduation at high school." He said while digging dirt on the empty space.

"I know I can wait to get my high school diploma and my money so I can pay for my college and my car. I still have my permit though." I said. I am still a poor kid but I have a lot of friends in high school which makes me popular. It's almost the last day of my senior year.

We both finished working on the fields. We both went back inside because we were sweating and we sat at the table and finished eating our breakfast before I get ready for school. After I finished eating I went to my room to change my clothes, after that wear my backpack and headed to the door at the kitchen.

"Bye father I'll see you later." I said to him and then I left.

"Bye Sasuke and have a good time in school." He said to me.

* * *

><p>I was outside of the school campus sitting at the table and chit chatting with my friends.<p>

"So Sasuke after our graduation we should have a big party at your house." Naruto said while looking through his text book for the exams before the last day of school.

"I don't know Naruto my house is not that big for a party." I said to him.

"But does your neighborhood that you live in have a park with free space with it and a free table? I mean you have a party tent and other things." Naruto explained to me.

"Oh yeah I do have one of those kinds of party things. So we're going to have a party oh yeah." I answered him and smiled. I look through the text book by turning pages.

Sai came by and sat with us. He started having a conversation while he took out his sketchbook and draw. He is such a good drawer and his drawings are amazing. He is also a good painter when he showed me his painting pictures, he should be an artist someday.

"Hey guys guess what? My parents bought me a scanner that is high quality so I can scan my photos to the computer and post it on my account called 'sailovesdrawing1108' at 'deviantart'." Sai said to us.

"That's cool I wanna see them at the internet but my computer is sometimes slow and it sometimes freezes when every time I tried to type anywhere." I said. My cheap computer sucks and I don't have enough money to buy a fast high definition computer which is expensive.

"I wanna see them too but my dad is using my laptop right now for work which annoys me somtimes." Naruto said.

"Oh okay, well I have another account on a different website anyways my account is 'theArtistManSai' on 'behance' because I'm an artist and I enjoy drawing." Sai said while we wrote it down on two small pieces of paper and then give it to us. "So what do you guys plan on for going to college?" he asked us.

"Well for me I'm planning on going to a community college where they have culinary arts program because I wanna be a ramen chef." Naruto said. Naruto loves ramen and he always eats it for lunch. Every time my friends and I come over to his house, he cooks ramen for us and it taste really good.

"For me, I'll just try to go to a university and I'm not sure what do I wanna be when I grow up or maybe I want to be a business man, programmer or a secretary." I answered Sai. Those jobs I said gets paid more than working in the fields. "Also I want to find a girl who is smart, rich, wealthy and nice enough to care for me but I'm not trying to be a gold digger looking for perfect a perfect girl."

"That's cool you guys and for me I planning on going to a college that has Arts and design because when I grow up I wanna be a famous drawer and a painter someday." Sai said to us.

"You should because you're drawings and paintings are amazing when every time you show us your sketchbook." I said to him.

"Yeah and I wish I can draw and paint like you Sai." Naruto agreed with me.

"Thanks guys." Sai thank us.

Then Kiba came by us, sat down with us and chewed on his apple.

"Hey guys." Kiba greeted us.

We greeted him back. "So Kiba what college do you wanna go to?" I asked him. I bet he wants to go to a college and work for animals there because he loves animals. I remembered he invited us to his house one day and his puppy came to us sniffing at our legs. He is such a cute doggy and he loves us.

"Oh I will go to college that has animals involve because I love animals and I like working and training with them." Kiba answered.

"That's cool." I said.

"I bet you're gonna be a working at the pet store, zoo or at the farm." Naruto said.

"You're dog is cute by the way and I love the way you treated him nicely." Sai said to Kiba while finishing his drawings.

"Yeah my dog and I are like best pals or buds. Oh I'm not sure where should I work that has animals involve I'll work at both." Kiba said while finishing his apple.

The bell rang, we got our stuff rapidly and walk and talk together to our first period class. My school is a blue ribbon school. Most of my teachers teach well and they prepare us for college.

* * *

><p>This evening I was in my room on the computer typing in my applications for college at 'naviance'. Even though my computer is a little slow but when ever I type something to search college in the website it's faster. I scrolled down a little to see if they have any good colleges that I could go to. I found the colleges and it's hard for me to pick which of these colleges I want to go to. Plus it's expensive, why can't some good colleges be cheaper.<p>

"Sasuke it's time for dinner." Father Tadao called me from the kitchen that it's supper time.

"Okay I'm coming." I left the website not logged off from my account, got out of the room and went to the kitchen.

I sat down on the table and wait for him to put the food on the table while he still boiling the soup. He put the soup on the table and it was tomato soup one of our favorite foods. I taste the soup with my spoon and it really takes delicious. I love tomatoes ever since when I was little. My foster father sat down with me and started eating. We started talking about my school like how well am I doing there and also my plans for college.

"Sasuke I'm always looking forward to your school work I mean you always do great and get straight A's." He said as he touches my arms and smiled at me. "You've been working hard and I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks father and I really like working hard to get to a better college." I said and I sipped on my soup with my spoon. My foster father right now is 68 years old and he's been helping me ever since and he always supports me when ever I do great on any stuff. "You've always been there for me ever since I was little. You helped me get over the fact that my parents died. You took care of me, you're always kind to me and you make me happy. I can always count on you."

"It's because I love you Sasuke, you are like my only son that I have." He said. "My real son and my wife died because some bad guys went to my house and shoot them. I don't know why they did but they escaped but I call 911 for help." His tears start to fall, I wiped them and he continues. "I feel so lonely because of that but then I adopted you and I was happy with that." He finished and his story cakes me cry about how his family died similar to mine.

"Aww father I feel sorry for your family." I hugged him at the side and then my tears start to fall down. "I hope your wife and your son are happy in heaven and I hope they can still see you from there.

He wiped my tears and taps my back. "I hope so too and I wish I want to see them as ghosts because I miss them so much." His tears keep falling down from his eyes and dripping down from his chin and I wiped them again.

I finished eating the soup, I stand up, put the bowl and spoon in the sink and waits for my foster father to finish eating. Then we both went outside, sit down on the grass and look at stars. The stars are shining bright and I can imagine shaping them like my parents. I really miss them and I hope they could still see me from heaven.

After that we walk to the church near my neighborhood. Inside we kneeled down on the bench, look at the cross and starts praying. The lights and candles are still on until 11:00 and right now its 10:30, we are the only ones inside. I prayed for my family, a good college and a better future for my life. I assume that my foster father is praying about his family also. The church is a little small and it's a little bit fancy looking. We always love going to church because it makes us feel good and it actually helps when you pray to god about something very important then it comes true sometimes.

* * *

><p>The next day I opened the door, went outside the house from my room, took off my clothes, turn the shower on and then rinse myself. It's weird how the shower is outside instead of being inside but at least there's a wall blocking half of the outside bathroom on the bottom. The reason there's wall blocking it so that the neighbors won't see my private parts of my body. The water always stays cold but sometimes warm when every time I tried changing it to hot water but I'm used to it. Being poor aren't that easy but it's not that bad at all.<p>

Then I finished rinsing myself, get a towel near the shower, wrap it around my waste, took my dirty clothes with me and went back inside my room. I put on my clean clothes and went to the kitchen to the outside and worked on the fields for a little while. My foster father is still asleep; I wish I could wake him up but nah I'll let him have his beauty sleep. I looked at the veggies and they grew perfectly! I ran inside the house to father's room and wake him up for that.

"Wake up father the veggies grew perfectly." I said in a whisper voice.

He opens his eyes slowly and yawns. "Okay I'll see." He got up, put his slippers on and follows me to go outside on the fields.

As I pointed the veggies to him, he smiled and we both picked them up. We went inside and put the veggies on the plate where it's at the middle of our kitchen table.

"I got to say we really did great on growing these veggies and I wonder if they taste okay." Father said as he took the tomato from the plate and bite on it. He smiles like he loves the taste. "This is very delicious I think we should sell them."

I took the tomato from the plate and bite on it. Wow they do taste amazing and we did do a great job working in the fields without getting paid but I don't care about getting paid to do so. "They really do taste good and we should continue growing them so we don't have to buy them at the store."

"We should." says Father as he cooks our food for breakfast.

I figured if we should keep growing the veggies and sell them near my house but nah it's illegal to do that. We have to have our license then otherwise we might be arrested if we sell them illegally. Well I need a job after I finish high school and college so I can have more money to pay for my foster father's health. His health is not doing well right now but at least he feels fine and could move. We don't even have enough money to buy good medicine, good food and good clothes but at least I have clothes just normal ones that I can afford. All we have is food and medicine that father bought from the mini market next our neighborhood which is always outside.

* * *

><p>At school I was listening to my English teacher during 1st period class about the final exams. If we don't pass the exams then we will never graduate. The exams are more important than the SAT's, I passed the SAT's and a got a higher score on it. I can get accepted in any college with that score but I'm still struggling to find a college. I hope my friends pass the exams so we can graduate together and have a graduation party at the park near my neighborhood.<p>

"Okay we will practice writing any type of paragraph and practice on the reading part for the exams." The teacher explained to the class as she wrote her sample on the introduction paragraph. English is easy all you have to do is just write a paragraph about something to do with the book or something else, also read the book or packet and answer questions to it. "Okay this is the example of my introduction paragraph, then write three body paragraphs about it and then write a conclusion paragraph." He explained.

Naruto was beside me brainstorming his ideas about how to become a ninja or something while Sai at the other side of me drawing his ideas for his paragraph. I saw Shikamaru at the back row sleeping, maybe I should wake him up so he could focus more of his school work then being lazy in class. He is my friend also, he usually don't pay attention in class because of his laziness but at least he gets his work done in class and home if he's not lazy to do so. Also he never get's yelled at when he sleeps in class.

The teacher tells us to begin our practice summaries for the exams and then we start writing our summaries. I wrote a paragraph about my family's death and how I lived poor with my foster father. I hope my paragraph looks good so I can use this for my exams.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was sitting near the circle table at the library during free period with my friends Naruto, Sai and Kiba studying for the exams. I hope I do well on it and I'm always concern about the exams because I think the math part will be harder. I'm exempt from all my electives because I have A's and it will be a half day during the exams. I don't take History class and Science classes because I'm a senior but some seniors take those classes if they fail during their junior year. I hope Naruto does well on the math part because he usually has trouble in math but I help through it and he gets the better grade for that.<p>

"Math is not my best subject but I'll keep studying for it until I get better in it." Naruto said as he looked over at his math workbook. I agree with Naruto because math is not my best subject also when it comes to the hardest equations most people struggle on.

"Math is not mines also but at least I get good grades on it and have help with my foster father because he's excellent in math than I am." I said as I also look over at the equations on my math workbook.

"I hope we both pass so we can get a better scholarship." Sai said while doodling on his notebook. Sai has no trouble in math whatsoever because he has a private tutor with him when ever he needs help and he knows it from the tutor.

"I hope so too so I can get accepted to this animal training college that I dream to go to." Kiba said while looking at one of his college mails. "Good thing is that I passed the SAT's and I got a higher score on it."

"Yeah me too and I thought it was hard but at least I studied harder to pass this test. The SAT's for me is not that hard it's just overwhelming." I said while I answered the equations on my math workbook.

"I passed too but I think I did terrible on the math part." Naruto said.

We look over our notes for the exams and then Rock Lee came by to sit with us. He is one of my good friends too and he's also smart.

"Hey guys." Rock Lee greeted us and we greeted him back. He took out his books to study with us for the exams. "You guys reviewing for the exams?" he asked us.

"Yeah it's so frustrating right now because the math is hard for me and Naruto figure out. The equations are so hard to memorize it looks like its scattered or something." I said as I showed Rock Lee the equations on my math workbook.

"I agree I really need help on it too." Naruto said and showed it to Rock Lee.

"Oh math is easy and I help you guys through it." Rock Lee said. He sat between me and Naruto to help us with the equations while Sai draws on his notebook and Kiba reading his book about wolves.

We started getting the equations right when Lee helps us. What can I say? He's excellent in math just like my foster father when he's younger.

* * *

><p>I was at home in my room during night time, went on , and still looking for colleges that I want to go to naviance. I keep scrolling down and clicking colleges. As I kept scrolling down I found an interesting college and it said "University of Konoha". This college has good education and it helps us plan for our future. Also it's hard to pay for this college but it's easy to get in with my SAT score. I started to apply to University of Konoha with my email that I'm logged in at naviance. I hope I get accepted. If get accepted I will go there for four years and get my degree. Also I hope I made new friends in this college and find my true love there.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't worry SasuSaku fans I will make Sakura come out soon once I finished Sasuke on graduating high school before he goes to college. So this might take a while to make this story complicated. Oh if you see like bad grammars on my story, let me know so I can fix it okay and thank you! :)<p> 


End file.
